Australian Bruce's Brutalizer
Australian Bruce's Brutalizer (also known as ABB and A.B. Brutalizer in Series 1, and Bruce's Brutalizer in Series 2.5) was a rectangular shaped robot made to look like the Australian flag. It was armed with powerful flipping forks and had some good pushing power as well. It made its debut in Series 1 of Banter Wars and made a further appearance in Series 1.5 in a grudge match. In Series 2.5, the robot had been upgraded with a new lifter design, featuring long bars on top of the lifter to aid the robot in self-righting should it be flipped onto its back. Robot History Series 1 In its eliminator, Australian Bruce's Brutalizer fought Maple Massacre and Billy-Bob Beard. Billy-Bob Beard darts straight toward Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and gets underneath it. Eventually, Billy-Bob Beard retracts, leaving Maple Massacre to attack the bullied Australian Bruce's Brutalizer. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer darts forward and flips Maple Massacre, causing it to roll over and luckily back onto its feet. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer flips Maple Massacre again, this time succeeding in flipping it over on its back. As the srimech-less Maple Massacre is counted out, Billy-Bob Beard attacks Australian Bruce's Brutalizer once more. In Round Two, it fought El Moustacheo. El Moustacheo charges at Australian Bruce's Brutalizer but is turned onto its back where Australian Bruce's Brutalizer capitalizes and begins attacking. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer flips it again, this time onto it's back, this causes El Moustacheo to drive sporadically about and it didn't look too good for El Moustacheo. The two robots bash and crash for a while until the pit release is pressed and El Moustacheo begins to fight back and shoves Australian Bruce's Brutalizer into an angle grinder. The robots then fight around the pit, soon with only less than a minute left Australian Bruce's Brutalizer is pushed into the pit by El Moustacheo. This meant after such a close fight, Australian Bruce's Brutalizer was eliminated from the tournament. Series 1.5 In the grudge match event, Australian Bruce's Brutalizer fought fellow Australian SoJiNn. SoJiNn bashes into Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and immediately causes some heavy damage due to its gloves. SoJiNn dominates the fight by shoving Australian Bruce's Brutalizer around and quickly immobilizes it and then fights with Observabot, but loses. Series 2.5 Bruce's Brutalizer returned in Series 2.5, obviously representing Australia in the Foreigners competition. It was first matched up against Series 1.5 competitor BarbieFaceKillah, a Portugese front-hinged flipper flipper. In this fight, Bruce's Brutalizer had been equipped with a new pair of long rear arms on the flipper to aid it with self righting, however they proved to be the robot's undoing as BarbieFaceKillah drove it into the wall after Bruce's Brutalizer missed its initial flip, using its own flipper to hook Bruce's Brutalizer on the arena sidewall, where it could not self-right, giving a stunningly fast victory to BarbieFaceKillah. As a result, Bruce's Brutalizer was eliminated from the Foreigners competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Round 2 *Series 1.5: Grudge match *Series 2: Did not enter *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Round 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Pine Tree Land Category:Robots from Australia Category:Middleweight Robots